Heretofore, a bottle body, a nipple and a nipple cap of a baby bottle have been manually washed by using a scrubbing brush or a simple tool capable of scrubbing the interior of the bottle body with water and a detergent.
Although there is a dishwasher for washing tableware, it is not easy to wash the baby bottle using the dishwasher since the baby bottle is generally formed to have a deep interior.
In particular, in case a baby bottle should be washed outdoors or in a vehicle when a user stays outdoors, there is a need for a portable washing device for the baby bottle capable of washing the baby bottle in a simple manner by supplying only some water and detergent thereto. However, no portable washing device has not get commercialized.